factory 4
by lord moldymort the 2nd
Summary: a kid is a test subject for a new type of weapon called a Mech, but he rebels and runs away maybe rated R later for violance
1. the first meeting

I watched as a car pulled into the driveway next to the abandon house I was living in. A man got out of the car he was tall with blonde hair, he was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes he wore those gloves you see people were when they are driving. He slowly took of the gloves and looked around. He put the gloves on the dashboard of the car and closed the door. He walked up to the front door of the house next to mine and knocked on the door. no one answered, I knew no one would answer I had overheard them talking about going to the beach this weekend they probably wouldn't be back till tomorrow. When he got no answer he knocked again, suddenly he stiffened and turned around sharply looked directly at me and slowly lowered his sunglasses his eyes were like looking at a solar eclipse, so bright yet dark at the same time. He began to run at the front door to the abandon house I quickly picked up my quarter staff laying next to me. He knocked down the old front door with one kick, and then there he was standing in front of me his sunglasses back on. He swung at me with a long piece of wood that I had not notice him pick up. He hit me right in the jaw I could fell some of my teeth fly out of there proper positions there was lots of blood. I got him right in the ribs with my quarter staff, I was only fourteen but I was all ready my full height. He doubled over, and then I hit him right on the back of his head he fell to the ground. I quickly ran out to his car he had left the keys in it, good I thought I can easily find another place to with this. I turned on the car and backed out of the driveway I learned out to drive at the lab another one of there mistakes apparently 


	2. uncalled for death

I didn't want to draw attention to myself, so I decided to go the mall. I thought I could blend in there. When I got there people gave me odd looks because of my clothes I realized I was wearing rags basically. I hadn't changed my clothes in three weeks and I probably smelled horrible. Oh well I thought there's nothing I can do about it. I walked into a banana republic there wear a lot of people in there I thought it was a safe place for me to hide for the day. Saw some people point at me and whisper stuff but I didn't care. Then a man walked to me. Would you please leave he said. Why I asked. Because you are disturbing the other customers answered the man. Fine I said. I walked out of the store I wondered what time it was I decided I should look for someplace to stay the night. I went back out to the parking lot. A lot of people were leaving I saw a big clock on a post it said it was five o'clock. I got in the car and started it, then pulled out of the lot. I thought I could sleep in the car tonight I just have to find a place to park it where no one will notice. I ended up parking it in a pretty bad neighborhood, I got in the back seat and fell asleep it had been a long day. When I woke up there was someone tugging on me, my eyes shot open there were some kids a little bigger then me pulling me out the window that they had broken with a rock. I quickly flip my quarterstaff up and flicked the unlock switch then kicked the door knocking two of them over. There were still three standing I stood up spun my quarterstaff into a good defensive position and waited for there attack. The leader had a baseball bat. He swung it at my head I dropped my quarterstaff and grabbed the end with one hand then broke it in half with the other. The boys were a little stunned at this move. I flipped my quarterstaff up into my hand with my foot. All three rushed me. The first one to get to me got the staff in his groin, the second one tried to hit me on the back of my head but he got as elbow in his gut, and leader hit me right in the face. I fell over and probable lost some more teeth. Suddenly all three all five were on me kicking and hitting me. Then there was a gun shoot and one of the kids fell over. It one of the lab men he tried to shot another one but missed they all ran. I was there alone and beaten there was no way that I could win if has a gun and I am on the verge of fainting. I slowly got up he had the gun pointed at me for head, I realized my nose was broken and I only had a few teeth left. I picked up my quarterstaff we was watching me carefully. I ran at him, he shot I felt it go through one of my lower left ribs. I knocked him right under the chin. He fell backwards but caught himself before he fell over he fired again but he hit air. I stuck my quarter staff into the ground and jumped holding onto it kicking him twice in the stomach. He dropped he gun and got into to an offensive fighting position. I got into my favorite position, it looked like a very good defensive one but when they attack you flip the attack back on them. He punched me twice I caught both of them, holding his hands I jumped into the air and kicked him in the stomach he fell over. I stood over him ready to knock him out. He grab bed both my ankles and pulled me over jumped to his feet. Now I was the one on the ground, he grabbed my face and hit it against the concrete. 


	3. grenddles office

When I woke up I was in a nice room with a table and two chairs. I was on the floor next to one of the chairs there was a man sitting in the chair across from me. I stood up I recognized the man his name was Grenddle, the head of "Experiment: death watch". Sit said Grenddle. I sat, he a kind of half smirk of his face I suppose he was happy he found me. Why did you run away? He asked in a quiet voice. Because I know what you are doing you are going to use me to assassinate all of the political figures, because there are only eleven ahead of you when they all die. you will be president of United States I answered angrily. Very good I am impressed that you managed to gather all that information . some one must have filled you in they will pay. anyways now I have you back and you will do as I say if you want to leave see. I have a license to kill! He told me. Not if I kill you first! I yelled at him. I stood up grabbed the chair and broke off the seat part, and got ready to swing it at him. He stood up and pulled out a gun. I can replace you quite easily he said slowly with a tone of anger in it almost as if he was trying to hide it. I kicked the table up into his face, he shot into the air. I threw the table into his face he dropped his gun and hit the table breaking it in half. You shouldn't have done that Grenddle said, he didn't even try and hide his anger now. He pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. "Hello yes send up some guards are little friend has gotten out of hand" Grenndle said. I looked around the room again and saw there was a second door I had not noticed before, it was in the corner of the room I ran for it. I quickly open the door and slammed the door behind me I was in a huge room it looked like a factory. 


	4. factory 4

The factory was huge big enough to fit thousands they were building robots big ones the size of cars and trucks. I could hear Grenddle banging on the door behind me. I ran down the short steps to the ground, no one seemed to notice me. The door flew open behind me and Grenddle fallowed by two guards came running out. They didn't notice me so I dodged behind a big flat piece of metal. Then Grenddle looked my way just in time to see me step behind the metal, he shot and it hit the metal the noise was like someone had just turned off the volume on the stereo you. You couldn't here a thing for about thirty seconds in that time I managed to climb up onto one of the robots and get in a small cockpit in its back. The cockpit door closed behind me, I didn't know how to open it again. I sat in the chair that was there, there were to levers on said left leg and the other said right. I pulled on the left lever and the left leg moved forward, then I pulled on the right and the right leg moved forward. As soon as I had moved the leg a screen popped up in front of me showing what was in front of me. People were pointing at me and were shouting Grenndle began to fire. The bullets just bounced of the two guards joined in and there bullets bounced off too. I began to run in this "machine" to the nearest door. there were four huge doors that were open I ran through the nearest then I was out in the desert. After I had been running for five minutes or so a small screen popped up in the left corner of the big screen in the small screen there was Grenddle. "Stop at once" he said. "No I am leaving!" I answered. "Then I will be forced to kill you" he told me. I spun the Mech around. "then come and get me" I said. 


	5. the first battle of the mechs

Four mechs ran out the doors one from each. They were similar to the one I was using, one was much faster then the other three he got to me quickly and shot at me with the laser attached to his mechs wrist I easily jump back and to the right it missed me by about a foot. I flipped open cover of the panel in front of me. It was a keyboard. At the top of the screen two words appeared, "type command". I remembered playing a game in the lab, it was just like this suddenly I realized it was this, they were training me to use the mechs. I typed in "hydro(life force)./hack.Exe0011100101" the mech started to shake then stopped and light started pouring out of the outside of it. What I had typed was an override code that I used in the game it gave you complete control of the mech. I then typed in "ULSS" a blade popped out of the left are right behind the wrist. I slashed twice at the fast mech missing the first time and hitting the second right across the chest it fell over. By this time the other three had reached me. One grabbed my head and pulled I quickly typed in something to heat the hands of the mech till they reached about 700 degrees and burned a hole through its chest. One of the two left backed away, but the other one leaped forward shooting at me hitting me about three times in the chest with his lasers. I fell over and tried to think of another move to defend myself. The one that had backed away got down on one knee at its chest opened and two missiles were visible. I panicked as he aimed at me I couldn't think of anything to type. The missile were released they both came flying at me I typed "TJB_on_LR" I went flying into the sky just in time. I came flying down a second later landing on the shoulders of the mech that had hit me with the lasers he fell over. I was standing over him. I typed "GTATL_O2" the chest of my mech open and I bent over so it faced the guy on the ground suddenly a thick light came out of my chest and it hit the mech on the ground instantly incinerating it the I look up and shot the light at the missile mech. It blow up. I turned off the light and wiped the sweat off my forehead. Something hit me on the back of the head I fell to my knees it kicked me in the back then throwing me thirty feet I lay there a second till I realized it must have been that fast mech I must not of killed him. I stood up and faced him. He looked at me and then out of his wrist a missile popped and flew into his and he was holding the missile the he drew his arm back and took careful aim and threw it at me. It came so fast and hit me right in the chest I flew back two hundred feet probably. I got up again and looked at my chest it wasn't going to work anymore was my guess then I had an idea I typed in "TJB_on_LRM" I flew up into the air and then shot like a torpedo towards him. He had no idea what I was doing he knew just like me if I hit him I would explode I typed in "Cpy_lst _mV" a missile popped out of my wrist when I was ten feet away from him and into my hand. I hit him in the face with the missile it exploded and we both went flying. I landed hard but did not explode but he wasn't quite so lucky he lost his head. I stood up fast and typed in "T_t_Grenndle" a small screen appeared in the upper left corner. Grenndle! I said. I know what you are trying to do and I won't let it happen! That's fine grenndle yelled back we don't need you! I will stop you and if I don't my followers will. What followers? He asked angrily you don't have any! Yes I don't so I grenndle but I will I said coolly then I turned of the small window and ran of into the desert 


	6. the braking of bones

I ran for a good three days though most the time I was asleep, before the mech started to slowdown, it wasn't working great after the fight. I could see of in the distance a city, it was maybe 50 miles away but the mech was tired I would have to stop. I turned of "hydro(lifeforce)./hack.Exe0011100101" And the mech just fell over. I managed to pull myself out from underneath it, and then sit on top of it. I had noticed for about the last day that I was being fallowed by some mechs though I tried to keep it out of my mind. But at this point it looked like I was going to have to fight them. I decided to take a nap. I awoke a little while later the mechs were much closer and it was getting cold I decided to see if I could fix up my mech well enough to fight. I flipped open the small panel covering the keyboard and typed "fight_check003" the mech turned back on and started check. In about ten minutes it had finished, my right arm was really screwed from hitting the guy with a missile, and there was a lot of minor damage to the back. I couldn't fix this without tools and even with tools. So I sat awaiting my fate. In about a half hour I heared them out side "hey you think he's dead?" one man said. "Naw he's asleep. lets grab him and get out of here" another answered. I slowly pulled out my quarter staff, and turned to face the entrance in the back. It flipped open there were three men, two of them were about normal size but the third of was about four feet tall and he was standing behind them. I flung myself at the two normal ones knocking them both over and running past the small one. He slowly turned to face me I held my staff in a defensive position ready for anything, or so I thought the small guy snapped his fingers and the ground started to rumble, right then I realized they only had to mechs here where was third one? The ground exploded below me, it was the third mech it was in the sand. I went flying but managed to get my balance before I had to land, so I landed on my feet. The mech was like a snake about forty or fifty feet tall. The small man gracefully ran up the side of it to stand on its head. The snake dove at me I jumped out of the way a second to late and he hit me in the left foot, I felt the crunch of broken bones, and the stickiness of blood everywhere I fell over and looked at my leg it was in pieces. 


	7. Crim the lone wolf

The snake mech was about to strike again, and my leg was destroyed. I  
looked up at the sky and saw a glint of light. I couldn't figure out what  
the light was but it was coming closer and fast. The snake struck and I  
flinched but was never hit. The light had been a mech he was hovering ten  
feet of the ground right in front of me, holding the snake by the head they  
were both pushing against each other. Suddenly the two normal guys rushed  
over to me and started to drag me towards one of there mechs. I kick and  
bit but with my leg gone it wasn't much good so I stopped the pain was  
amazing, I had so much adrenaline, yet at the same time I was about to  
faint. The hovering mech realized they were taking me. His mech started  
shining with blue electricity moving all over it, and his arms grew bigger.  
He started crushing the snake mechs head, the short man on top was yelling  
and swearing at the hovering mech. Then he jumped off his onto the top of  
the hovering mech and pulled out a small tool. He proceeded to use the tool  
to rip off parts from the hovering mech. The hovering mechs blue  
electricity suddenly all went to where the short man was and enveloped him.  
Then the blue electricity disappeared along with the short man and the  
mechs arms went down to normal size. The two normal men holding me started  
screaming, and let go of me. They got in there mechs and ran off.  
The hovering mech landed, and a man got out of the back. He walked over to  
me and said "hey my name is Crim I am a LW and you are?"  
"I.I am. um no one. I" said "what's LW?"  
"its a Lone Wolf that's what we are called. when I say we I mean the mech  
deserters." He told me  
"I see can you help me fix my mech?"  
"Sure but first we should get back to Thermosa."  
"What's Thermosa?"  
"It's a city of sorts. but not really you'll see. Lets go"  
"but my mech doesn't work."  
"right! Ok well we will fix that and then go." 


	8. The small town of Thermosa against F4

Crim was really good at fixing things, he fixed my mech in a half hour. He  
had all sorts of parts in compartments on his mech. He fixed up my arm and  
back. Then we went into the desert. We walked about a day until we got to a  
cliff wall maybe three hundred feet tall, with small huts at the base which  
were attached to the side of the cliff.  
"What is this?" I asked  
"Thermosa," he answered.  
He'd been strangely silent since we left the fight scene, it was weird he  
had been so gung hoe at first.  
"So what's in Thermosa?" I wondered out loud.  
"Uh" he said.  
"Oh nothing," I said a little irritably. I was annoyed he wasn't talking.  
The only friend I had and he hated me already.  
"When we get there don't say that factory 4 was chasing you." He told me.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because I said so." He said slightly angrily.  
I was really confused now, he was mad at me but I hadn't done anything.  
When we got really close to the city I could see two big towers. A screen  
popped up in the left corner and the person said.  
"Halt! Name yourself!"  
Crim slowly said, "Crim."  
"Oh. hey Crim sup? Man. you haven't been here in forever," the tower man  
said quickly.  
"Yea, I know I got baggage," he said with some more anger on his voice.  
"Well fine!" I said. "Hey Crim, you jerk if you didn't want to take me with  
you, you didn't have to take me with you. I can take care of myself!"  
All of a sudden a siren went off. I jumped from the loud noise but quickly  
got to my senses when the tower guy yelled "A factory 4 raid!"  
I typed in "hydro(lifeforce)./hack.Exe0011100101" I was at full power with  
a new arm and ready to deal with what ever came. I turned to face the way I  
came. There were about fifty mechs charging, and behind me there were about  
twenty five that were coming quickly over to defend their tiny town. But  
suddenly the twenty five stopped and stared when I had used  
"hydro(lifeforce)./hack.Exe0011100101". Then they backed up about thirty  
feet. The fifty mechs were here and I was ready. Six ran at me with sickles  
coming from either wrist. I started to type when my mech jumped into the  
air, then as the six all hit where I was supposed to be, I landed on top of  
them. My mech then turned on its boosters and burned all six to  
nothingness. Meanwhile the twenty five other mechs on my team were fighting  
the other forty four factory 4 mechs. We were winning by a lot. I stood  
there and watched a second before a laser came whizzing by my face. My mech  
moved by itself, it was moving on its on accord. Then it ran into the  
middle of the combat. I was hit in the side. It knocked me hard, I hit my  
head on the inside of the mech. I was bleeding then I was hit again and I  
fainted. 


	9. the decision to help

When I awoke roughly five minutes later, the ground was littered with  
broken or destroyed Mechs. There was still one factory 4 mech standing in  
front of me. It had a huge gun about as long as he was tall, he started to  
run backwards away from me. He stopped about two hundred feet away and  
aimed his gun. My mech (which still was in control instead of me) flipped  
open its right arm and pulled out a short metal stick and put into his  
right hand, and then the stick grew to be a giant quarter staff. The other  
mech fired, and my mech flipped up the quarter staff just in time to stop  
the bullet. It had hit the quarter staff about two thirds of the way up.  
Now it was my mechs turn to make a move. It ran at him at full speed and  
then jumped up into the air spinning the staff, coming down on its head  
splitting it in two. Then before the mech could fall over, my mech hit it  
into the air, and then cut him in half with the staff. The factory 4 mech  
fell to the ground in two pieces. My mech put the quarter staff back into  
his arm and turned around. There were ten Thermosa mechs standing and two  
sitting next to them. I turned off "hydro(lifeforce)./hack.Exe0011100101".  
The ten mechs just stared at me, I walked over  
to them and asked, "What?"  
Crim answered me first, "You are amazing!" before the rests started  
all talking at once.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yes!" he answered.  
Ten minutes later everyone was sitting around a big table in one of  
the bigger huts, eating  
some weird cold soup and drinking big glasses of dirty water.  
The man sitting next to me asked, "Where you from kid?"  
"I was a test subject at factory 4," I told him.  
"Oh really, so were a lot of us. see they have been developing mechs  
for over forty  
years. But I think your special. Crim says they sent the snake mech after  
you, you really lucked out that Crim was in the area."  
After about five or ten more minutes of this weird guy telling me how  
special I was Crim  
came over and told me, "Come with me. The town founders want to talk  
with you."  
I got up and followed him out of the hut and into one about three huts  
down. It was much  
smaller. There were four people sitting at a table. Crim sat in one of  
the two open seats, I  
sat in the other. One of the town founders spoke, "Hello, my name is Lune,  
and these are Rufus, Tyler, and Cloud.  
"Wow," I thought Cloud was maybe ten. He was tiny, smaller than me.  
"We want to tell you something very important, so pay attention," said  
Lune. "We want you to know that you are Marrow's rider."  
"What?" I said.  
"Marrow is your mech. Probably the most powerful mech ever. It was what  
made Grenndle start the mech research. He found Marrow in this desert in a  
lab that is now destroyed" said Tyler.  
"It has a mind of its own but no one could control it, it killed or  
crippled anyone who  
tried to use it. But you can use it. So you are Marrow's rider."  
"But I have one question," Rufus said. "How did you make it get so  
strong, it went way  
past its potential power. Not even Crim, it is that strong."  
Crim was starting to look a little mad again.  
"You have to help us get a big enough resistance to defeat Grenndle. He  
still has too many mechs for us to beat even with you," said Lune. "Will  
you help?" 


	10. decent into darkness

"Ok, I'll help," I said. "Good," Lune said. "Now lets fix your leg." "Oh, yeah," I thought. I forgot about my leg. It was still in really bad shape Crim had fixed it up somewhat, but it still needed a lot of work.  
  
Two hours later my leg was completely fixed, I had a new metal leg, but I couldn't feel the difference. I was told the first thing I was supposed to do was go out into the desert with Crim and Cloud and search for anything or body, basically make their map bigger. I learned that all the mechs have names, and none of the ones here are made by factory 4. All of these were found in the desert. We rode for a couple hours before we stopped to make camp. It had been a long day for me, so it was really nice to sleep. Cloud hadn't talked the whole day, but Crim had talked a lot, mainly about how much better than me he was, but I didn't really care. We got up early the next morning and set off again. I didn't really know where we were going but the other two did so I stayed quiet. About ten that night we came across a hole in the ground which Crim said we had to go down and see what was there. So we slowly made our way down the side of the hole. We had to do it without the mechs because the whole was only about ten feet around. When we got to the bottom it was very dark and it took along time for my eyes to adjust. We had climbed maybe ten minutes down. It was a little creepy there were little noises in the walls, and things would bump up against your feet. I tried to reassure myself that it was just rats and other small creatures, but it didn't work to well. I decided I didn't care for this hole in the ground. Now that my eyes had adjusted I realized we were standing in a tunnel that went to the left and the right. I turned the tunnel. to Crim a "Which way?' I asked. He quickly clapped a over my mouth was growing over it. When his arm was completely done turning into a machine cloud quickly wit "Shhhhhh!" he hissed. "Inthrogho!" Cloud yelled I was about to complain that he was aloud to talk and I wasn't, when cloud's left arm slowly from the shoulder started turning into a machine, or at least that's what I thought at first. Then I realized the skin was coming of not that the machine h out a glance to see if we were following turned and started walking left down the tunnel. I looked at Crim and he motioned to follow Cloud. We walked down the tunnel maybe ten feet before Cloud abruptly stopped and then said something I couldn't quite catch. His arm slowly started to shine with a bright red light. I was very thankful for the light I could now just make out the ground. When I looked I suddenly wished I couldn't have seen the ground. 


	11. the short past of Cloud

The ground was covered with these creatures that resembled rats except were about one to two feet long and very skinny with no tails the length wasn't really in there whole body just in there torso like someone had stretched them, and they were everywhere on the floor, walls, and ceiling. I made a yelping sound at the sight of these creatures and for the second time in two minutes Crim grabbed my mouth. "There called Craddoelos, Crads for short" Crim said. "I have never heard of them" I said. "That's because they only live in this desert" Crim explained. "Shhhhhhh!" cloud looked at us angrily "you're making to much noise!" Crim looked embarrassed. I didn't really like cloud that much he seemed snotty. We kept walking about 15 minutes before we came to a fork in the path one way led up and on way led about the same way we had been going. "I will go upwards and see what is that way" cloud told us. "You two go the other way I will catch up to you when I figure out where this path leads too." We walked off and Cloud ran up the other path. It was a long time before anything interesting happened we walked maybe two miles underground when it started getting late we sat down and Crim pulled out a small green stick that was about a foot long. He unscrewed one of the ends and but another stick in side of it this other stick was green also but about two inches shorter and a little skinnier. Then he put the end back on and shook it for about thirty seconds, and then he took of the other end a smoky cloud came pouring out. He poured this smoke all over when it cam near the Crads they ran. There was about a ten foot space now that there were no Crads he sat down again and got out to thermal sleeping bags and handed one to me. We got inside them. "Should we worry that Cloud isn't back yet?" I asked. "no" Crim answered. "Ok" I said "Hey Crim?" "Ya?" "What was Clouds arm doing?" Crim sighed then turned to face me "We don't know much about cloud except that we found him in the desert. he is very special and very strong not someone to mess with" "Interesting" "Yes it is. Now go to bed" I fell asleep thinking about what Cloud could be 


End file.
